


THE OVERWORLD

by SkipBack



Series: THE OVERWORLD [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know, What am I doing?, also swearing, and then a ton of OCs to fill the gap!, i'm not skipback without swearing in one story, why did butt plugs come up when i put but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: A world of creation and power, with secrets buried deep within the darkness of its caverns. Mysteries with answers nearly impossible to find lie in wait for heros to solve them.An ancient entity of the Overworld is returning. And it looks like he’ll have to team up with two folks that seem ordinary enough and an odd monster to defeat something horrifyingly new...AN UNOFFICIAL MINECRAFT STORY
Series: THE OVERWORLD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601116
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	THE OVERWORLD

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you don't want. This is not my main series and won't be updated as frequently. Hope you can respect that.

_Centuries ago, there once was a man born with unimaginable power._

_He was a grand hero in the ancient civilization, and he often used his power with the best intentions. For years, he did nothing wrong. A hero and adventurer, a man with a good heart._

_But like anyone given too much power, it eventually began to corrupt him._

_He turned to the darkness one day, committing countless crimes against the ancient civilization. He eventually became one of the most feared entities in all of the Overworld. However powerful he might have been, it was not impossible to defeat him._

_He was banished to an unnamed realm for his crimes to the end of time._

_Yet they say he may one day return to the Overworld._

"When's he gonna come back, Grandpa?" a small voice piped up. 

Theodore smiled at the small, brown-haired boy sitting on the floor. "That, my dear boy, is something know one quite knows. Folks all over the Overworld say they've seen him, but no one can be quite sure if he's returned or not." 

"Isn't he just a myth?" This voice belonged to a ginger girl sitting beside Theodore. 

"That is correct, but there are some who strongly believe that he was real," he replied. "Even if the _Legend of the White Eyes_ is merely a myth, many people stubbornly believe that he may return one of these days." 

"Well, _I_ don't," Alex announced. 

"And why is that?" Theodore asked. 

"A guy with a lot of power? Banishment? I find this hard to believe," she replied. 

"There was a lot of people who didn't think the old Ender Dragon was real," Theodore said, "since no one had ever returned from the Enderworld... not until the day that someone came back with her head." 

"Yeah, but this is different," Alex said. "We can get to the Enderworld. He was apparently banished to an unnamed realm that somehow nobody knows how to access." 

"Maybe they just forgot," Steve said. 

"How would they have just forgot how to get to this unnamed realm?" Alex asked her little brother. 

The little boy shrugged, picking at the wooden floor. "Maybe they just forgot to write it down how or something." 

"That's one theory," Theodore said, his voice low. 

"Alright, okay!" a tall ginger man said hurriedly, rushing over from his spot to lift Steve off the floor and onto his feet. "We best get going! Say goodbye to Grandpa, kids!" 

"Bye!" Steve said, then practically rushed out the door. 

Alex gave Theodore a hug, then followed after her brother out the door with a "Goodbye!" 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ross sighed. "I really wish you wouldn't tell them this stuff," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "If Sarah found out you were telling Steve and Alex the _Legend of the White Eyes_ , she'd kill us both." 

"She can try," Theodore said, heaving himself up onto his feet. "I don't see what's so wrong with telling them." 

"Sarah doesn't want them to know," Ross said. "At least, not now. She thinks they're too young to know." 

"Oh, she probably just thinks they'd be scared," Theodore said. "Obviously, she was wrong. In fact, Steve seemed rather interested." 

"Knowing Steve, he probably just thinks that the Legend is just another mystery for him to try to solve. You know how he is." 

"He reminds me of your mother, in a way." Theodore now stood by the window. Steve was rushing around with a wooden sword, his eyes alert and determined as he fought against his sister. "He has her love of adventure and mystery." 

"I think Steve gets more from you and Mom than he does Sarah and I," Ross said. 

"I see a lot of Sarah's intelligence in both of them," Theodore said. "I can see why she's a miner, but it's a shame she's not a librarian or a healer. Honestly, I'm glad neither of them have her fury." 

"So am I," Ross said, his voice wavering. 

"Well, I don't want to keep you," Theodore said after a minute, clapping his hands together as he turned to face his son. "You better get out there before Steve figures out how to hack his sister's arm off with that sword of his." 

"Right!" the tall ginger said. "Yes, sorry... goodbye, Dad." He leaned down to hug Theodore, then quickly rushed outside. Theodore chuckled to himself as Ross anxiously chased after Steve as he went from fighting Alex to running around and waving his sword about like a madman. Alex was sitting on the ground, pulling an apple out of her pocket and taking a bite out of it as she watched them rush around the lawn, occasionally yelling out suggestions. 

Yeah... his grandchildren were interesting, alright. 

Theodore could see Steve being a sort of adventurer, though he wasn't sure if Steve if would the kind of guy to explore the ends of the Overworld or if he'd travel to other realms. 

Alex... well, she had a lot more of Sarah's intelligence than Steve did, yet she also had a little bit of an adventurous spark, so Theodore wasn't sure. She probably might travel, but she might also stay in town to lend whatever help she could. There seemed to be a lot more potential with Alex than Steve. 

Still. Theodore could see both of them doing great things in the future... but right now he saw his grandson running around with a wooden sword. 

And honestly? He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
